


Always His

by AzzyWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dark Negan (Walking Dead), Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Manipulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyWinchester/pseuds/AzzyWinchester
Summary: Adalyn Wayman has been with the group for almost two years, needless to say she's grown quite close to her new found family. Her life finally felt normal as she had settled down in Alexandria, the first place she felt like she could actually call home. But everything changed for her when she found herself in Negan's lineup, baseball bat pointed at her face and the faces of the people she had grown to love. She didn't think she would have the strength to speak up like she did, to offer up her own life to try and save the others, and she definitely didn't think things would go as far as they did.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Pick of the Litter

A stream of sweat ran down the side of Adalyn's face as her heart rate sped up tenfold. They were all forced onto their knees in front of Simon, her being between Rick and Sasha. She didn't know what was about to happen, not for sure. But she was utterly terrified.

All they had been trying to do was get Maggie to Hilltop. She was very sick and they were all worried about her and her unborn baby's lives. That's all Adalyn wanted to do, get Maggie safely to Hilltop to get her the medical attention she seemed to desperately need. She had cursed their undying bad luck as they got surrounded and attacked by the assholes that call themselves "saviors". Saviors her ass. They didn't seem to do anything but hurt people.

She turned her head and met Daryl's eyes. She wasn’t usually much of a talker, she found it hard to open up to people. But Daryl never minded, he never tried to make her talk about herself, about her past. She’d always enjoyed just sitting with him in comfortable silence, not doing much but just watching as people went about their business. But oddly enough, he was one of the only ones she had ever opened up to.

~~Flashback to the Prison~~

_It had been late one night at the prison, everyone had just finished eating and were getting ready to settle in for the night. Styro cups and paper plates littered their cafeteria area and Adalyn had volunteered to get the place cleaned up as the rest of the group settled down. Everyone else went on their way to their cells, except for Daryl._

_She looked up at him as she picked up a few cups, putting them in a plastic bag, "You not ready for bed?" She had asked with a shy smile._

_"Figured I'd help ya out." He picked at his fingernails as he spoke, "Unless ya want me to leave."_

_"I didn't say that." She replied, grabbing a cup and tossing it at him. He smiled softly, barely even noticeable. He stood up from his seat on the bench and bent down to pick up some trash._

_He threw her a cup to throw away and she fumbled with it until it fell to the floor. She blushed as she squatted down to pick it up, "Can't catch, either, huh?" He smirked._

_"Shut up." She teased as they finished picking up the rest of the garbage. She sat down at one of the tables and crossed her arms on top of it, laying her head down._

_"You okay?" He asked gruffly, taking a seat beside her._

_"Yeah, I've just been thinking." She mumbled, turning her head so that she could look at him. Things were silent for several moments as they both just listened to the chirping of the crickets, "Daryl?" She asked quietly._

_"Hm?" He answered, scratching the back of his neck._

_"Do you believe in monsters?" He looked over at her questioningly, she decided to clarify, "Do you think that people can be monsters?" She wasn't sure what came over her at that moment, but she just felt like talking. She wanted somebody to hear her, listen. She wanted somebody to understand her, to not judge. She trusted him to do that._

_He thought for a moment as he stared intently at the table, "I guess." He glanced up at her to see that her brows were furrowed and she was watching him carefully. He sighed, "Just tell me what's botherin' ya."_

_"It's just crazy, ya know? The way people act here, they're just so close." She absentmindedly picked at the wood of the table, deciding against what she originally wanted to say. She found her hands beginning to shake, was it a mistake to talk to him? What if he didn't agree with what she had to say? What if she messes up the tiniest bit of a relationship she has with all of them? Shit, she knew she shouldn't have said anything, she should've known better then to open her fat mouth. She's just a fucking screw up, nobody gave a damn about what she thought._

_"Just say what ya wanna say." He said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

_"It's just hard to feel like I'm a part of it." She rushed out. She wanted to tell herself "who gives a fuck about what other people think of you". But in all reality she really did care, she hated making people mad or upset with her. She hated it when she knew that somebody didn't like her. She just wanted everything to be fine. He scoffed, making her glare over at him, she knew he would just make fun of her, "I'm not special, I don't do shit around here. I'm not like you or Rick, I'm not important, I don't make a difference. I don't matter."_

_It was his turn to glare at her, "Bullshit." He said roughly, causing her to flinch. But he wasn't about to back down, "You've done more shit for these people then you seem ta realize." She looked down and shook her head, "You've always been there ta tell it to 'em straight, tell 'em what you think is right, and honestly girl…" Be said, nudging her shoulder, making her look up at him, "I usually agree with what ya have ta say."_

_She gave him a small smile and tilted her head, "Usually?"_

_He scoffed, "Yeah, I still don't agree with how hard you fought for that kid in the barn. Didn't deserve what ya thought he should get."_

_"I didn't say we should've just let him go, all I was saying was that I didn't think that he deserved to die. I said that I didn't know what you should do with him, but nobody deserves to just be executed. Especially when you don't even know what all bad shit they've done." She said, still feeling passionate about the whole situation._

_"Alright, alright." He raised his hands and stood up, "Didn't mean ta get ya going again." He himself gave her a small smile as his eyes drifted toward the starry sky, "I agreed when ya just wanted ta shoot the Walker that was in the well instead a riskin' Glenn's life, and I sure as hell appreciated ya staying with my brother when they just left 'im on the roof." He cleared his throat and chuckled, which was something she wasn't sure she had ever heard from him before, he shook his head, "Sometimes I think you're crazy, ya didn't even know him and yet ya stayed. I still can't wrap my head around why you would do that."_

_She stared at him shocked for a moment. They hadn't ever really talked before, she could hardly believe he had said all that he did. Honestly, she didn't even think that anybody agreed, or gave a shit, about what she had to say; not that she usually said very much. She supposed part of the reason why she just bit her tongue most of the time was because whenever she did speak up it never made a difference. Just from the examples that Daryl had given made that point very evident. That boy still got murdered, they still tried to get that Walker out of the well and they still left Merle alone on that roof, even after she yelled at them for how inhumane that was. They still left him, and her, too._

_"I did it because I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't." She sighed and bit the inside of her cheek, "All I could think after T-Dog dropped the key down the pipe was what if that were me? You know?" She said, allowing her eyes to drift up to his attentive face as she swallowed hard, "If I were chained to a roof in the heat of Georgia, I certainly wouldn't have wanted to be left all alone."_

_"Most people still wouldn't a stayed, though." He said gruffly._

_She chuckled softly as she stood up, "Well, I like to think that I'm not like most people."_

_"'Cause you're not." Daryl said without really thinking. He did a double take at his own words, surprised by his own boldness. He shifted his feet as his face tinted red, he stole a glance at her. She hadn't really reacted, she was just looking at him with soft eyes. He wet his lips, "It's late, ya should get some sleep."_

_He was about to turn around and go take up watch when she said his name. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you."_

_His body tensed, but he didn't push her away. He patted her back, "Okay, okay, girl, it ain't a problem." She gave him a tight squeeze before pulling away and walking backwards a few steps._

_"Goodnight, Daryl." She said with a small wave._

_"Night." He awkwardly waved back._

~~~~

She got snapped out of her memory when she caught sight of the blood all over his front. She couldn't quite tell where he was hurt, but it didn't look too great. She furrowed her brows and looked at him worriedly. Daryl shook his head and mouthed, "I'm fine."

Her eyes shot to Simon as he clapped his hands and said all too happily, "Now, let's meet the man!" He banged his fist on the door of the RV and it took several tantalizing moments, although it felt like so much longer, before the door finally opened to reveal a large shadowy figure with a baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

He stood at the front of the RV just observing them for a moment before he spoke, "Pissin' our pants yet?" The man walked forward with a smile dancing on his features, "Boy, do I have a feelin' we're getting close." He continued walking toward them starting at Eugene and making his way over to Glenn on the other end of his line, "Yep. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon." He pointed his bat at several people as he asked, "Which one of you pricks is the leader?"

Simon pointed to Rick, "It's this one. He's the guy."

Negan sighed as he looked down at Rick, "Hi. You're Rick, right? I'm Negan, and I do _not_ appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool." He shook his head and said more disapprovingly, " _Not cool_." Rick was staring up at Negan with complete terror in his eyes, which scared Adalyn even more. Knowing just how scared Rick was at that moment made her have to hold in her own tears, "You have no idea how not cool that shit is."

Adalyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man was insane! He'd hurt other people just as much as they'd hurt him, hell probably more. In her life she had met countless horrible people. Countless villains who try to rule over everyone, be the boss. Force everybody around them to submit to whatever hell that they had going on in their sick mind. This was way beyond stupid in her eyes. She couldn't stop the soft snort that escaped her. As soon as it happened she instantly regretted it and hoped that no one had heard.

But that wasn't the case as Negan stopped speaking and turned directly to her, making everyone else do the same, she saw Rick resisting the urge to get up and stand between them. But he resisted, afraid of what the consequences would be.

She may have spent more time with Daryl and he may know more about her, but that doesn't mean she didn't feel close to Rick. Rick was almost like a father to her, definitely much more of a father figure then her own father had been. Ever since she had been with the group she looked up to Rick, she may not have agreed with everything he did, but she admired him for his willingness to make all the different hard decisions he's had to make over the years.

She also knew that he was always willing to talk if she needed to and she was also grateful for that. He had risked his life for everyone kneeling next to him at one point or another, and so had she. She loved everyone at the receiving end of his bat more than she had ever loved any of her blood relatives. They were her world now, they were everything she had and so much more than she ever thought she'd ever get. They were her brothers and sisters, her father and best friend. She didn't know if she could take losing anyone else, especially not any of these people.

Negan tilted his head and smiled wide, "Now, what the shit could you have found so funny, darlen'?" Her eyes instantly dropped to the ground and she didn't answer, hoping the tyrant would just continue on with his speech, but that just wasn't her luck. He placed the baseball bat under her chin and made her look up at him, the sharp edges of the barbed wire digging into her skin and drawing blood, "Nu-uh." He tsked, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, puppy. Now, what the rat's fuck did I say that you thought was so funny?"

"Nothing, sir, I'm sorry." She still wasn't meeting his eye.

He grunted and shook his head, "Now you see, sweetheart, that answer ain't gonna slide with me. Now, what. The. Ever. Fucking. Loving. Shit. Did I say that entertained you?" She swallowed hard and fought back tears, which didn't go unnoticed by Negan as his face took on mock sympathy and he removed his bat, "Ah, don't cry, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Just you wait, doll, it'll blow your head right off of those pretty little shoulders of yours." She stared up at him with wide, teary eyes. That only made him laugh, though, "I sure do hope that doesn't have to be literal."He cleared his throat and tapped his chin as he thought for a moment, "Now what was I saying? Aw, yes! Back to you Rick, but not another noise, girl." He warned her with a stern look. She dropped her head and gave a slight nod, which was satisfactory enough for him.

"Now, you are all so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes." He smiled, "Oh, yes you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple." He said matter-of-factly as he pointed his bat down at Rick, "So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes, now pay attention. Give me your shit..." He clicked his tongue, "Or I'll kill you. You see, Today was career day. We invested a lot of shit so you would know who I am and what I can do." He started walking down the line again, pointing his bat at everyone he passed, pausing at Adalyn long enough to smirk and wink at her, "You work for me now, understand? You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word's out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be for you. So, if someone knocks on your door..." He chuckled menacingly, "...You let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand?"

Rick didn't say anything and just stayed silent, "What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me." He said happily, "But, you can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden." He shook his head, "But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with." He put his hand on his chest, "And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now... I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you."

Adalyn's breath caught in her throat as did everybody's else's. That couldn't happen, she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't see somebody else she loved get killed right before her eyes. She didn't know what to do, but she would have to figure it out soon, before something happened. She couldn't lose hope, she couldn't. There had to be a way out of it for them. Or at least for the rest.

Negan spun his bat around in his hand, making Rick lower his head, Negan just continued to walk down the line, "This-- this is Lucille, and she is truly awesome. All this," He gestured around him, "All this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor." He inhaled sharply when he made it to Abraham, making the red head look up at the man standing over him, Negan ran his hand over his stubble, "Huh. Ugh, I gotta shave this shit." He walked over to Carl, "You got one of our guns." He kneeled down in front of him, "Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns." Carl just stood his ground and glared at Negan through everything he said, "Shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little." He stood up and looked straight at Adalyn, "Like she did, cause, damn, you should be shitting your pants right now, ain't that, right..." He bit his lip and walked over to Adalyn, "I didn't catch your name earlier, darlen'. What is it?" She just stared at him, silent, "Come on, don't be shy! We're all friends here aren't we? Simon?"

"Absolutely, we don't wanna have ta hurt you." Simon answered swiftly. She knew for certain that was a lie.

"See," He said, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her chin to make her face him. He licked his lips and sighed deeply, "We could be real good friends." He got close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her face, bile rose in her throat as the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol filled her nostrils. His words also made her stomach churn, she didn’t want to think about what he had meant by that. But she couldn’t help it. She had no idea what kind of man he was, what he was willing or capable of doing. She heard Daryl yell something out, but she didn't catch what he said, "That is, if you want to be..." He tilted his head expecting an answer now.

She tried to turn her head, see what was going on with Daryl, but Negan’s grip on her just tightened. She looked up and met his eyes, this sick mother fucker looked like he was having fun. What part of any of this was entertaining? Honestly she couldn’t understand why he was pretending to give a damn about any of his people that had died, he didn’t seem to give a rat’s ass, "Adalyn." She said barely above a whisper, afraid of what would happen if she ignored him again.

"What was that?" He asked, taking his hand off of her and cupping his ear, "I didn't quite catch that." Fucking liar.

She took a ragged breath and answered in a louder, but still very shaky voice, "Adalyn. My name is Adalyn."

"See now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked with a laugh, "Now if everyone could just do what was asked of them my life would be a whole lot fucking easier. Yours would be, too, I'm sure. Y'all should be more like little Adalyn here!" He said as he spread his arms wide, "Be scared shitless and listen to who's boss! Damn, would that make life a whole lot fucking easier."

He continued walking down the line until he stopped at Maggie and chuckled, "Jesus fucking Christ, you look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now." Negan raised his bat, causing Glenn to try and charge at him with a cry. Only to be tackled and beaten by Dwight before he held Daryl's crossbow to his head. Negan shook his head and sighed, "Nope. Nope, get him back in line." Glenn fought and grunted as Dwight dragged him back to his spot yelling at him to stop.

Negan chuckled as he spun around, "Alright, listen. Don't any of you do that again." He shook his head disapprovingly, "I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it." He pointed at Glenn with a wide smile before turning his expression into one of sympathy, "Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit. But you see," He said slinging Lucille over his shoulder, "Didn't I just say that things would go smoother if you cooperated, didn't I just say that, Addie?"

She mustered up enough courage to glare at the man, "You did," She said softly, "But we're not really known for doing things the easy way."

He nodded his head contemplating, "And you see, that very well could put you all into an early grave." He bit his lip and stared at her, "And I sure would hate to see that have to happen to such a pretty girl." Without another moment he turned back and pointed to Carl, "This your kid, right?" He asked Rick, laughing, "This is definitely your kid."

Rick couldn't take it anymore and screamed, "Just stop this!"

Negan snapped back, "Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody, and everybody's at the table waiting for me to order." He said gesturing to all of them with his bat before he started whistling his tune as he walked down the line yet again before the whistle broke with a chuckle, "I simply cannot decide," He turned around and rubbed his forehead with another chuckle, he faced them again with a smile, "I got an idea." He pointed at Rick with Lucille, "Eenie..." Maggie, "Meenie..." Abraham, "Miney..." Michone, "Mo..." Daryl, "Catch a tiger..." Sasha, "By his toe..." Aaron, "If he hollers." He pointed at Adalyn with a wink, "Let him go... My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are-"

Through all of this Adalyn was trying to come up with something to do, something she was able to do. Nothing she came up with were good ideas or she knew that they wouldn't work. So she decided to go with the only idea she thought might work, even if it meant her death, "Me!" She quickly interrupted him right before he finished with a yell, he turned to her with a cocked eyebrow, "Kill me. Please." She said with much urgency.

"No. No!" Rick yelled out trying to stop what she was trying to do. He couldn't watch her die. Not her. Not now.

"Shut up, Ricky." Negan said with warning before he walked over to Adalyn, "I wasn't looking for any volunteers."

"But-" She tried to say but he cut her off.

"No, no, no, no heroes today." He said about to step away before she tried another desperate and more terrifying tactic.

"Then take me with you! I... I can do anything." She breathed fast, "Fuck! You can torture me for all I care, just, please. Do it to me."

"Adalyn, stop!" Carl cried out. She gave him a look that she hoped translated to "just let me do what I have to so no one else has to get hurt".

"Keep them quiet." Negan told Simon, who nodded. He gestured with his finger, "Get up." She slowly did, he was right in front of her so she tried to take a step back. But he wouldn't let her as he grabbed onto her arm and held her in place, "What could you possibly do that I don't already have someone who can do?"

"I-I can clean and patch a wound, I can shoot a gun and a bow and arrow," Sorta, "I can drive a-and cook." Shit! She couldn't think of anything useful. Her mind went blank as a few tears trickled down her cheeks, she didn't know what to say.

He shook his head, "That ain't gonna cut it, my people can do all of those things. So, what makes you special?" He asked, rubbing his hand up to her shoulder. Her body tensed and she was impressed with herself for not trying to pull away again.

She whimpered when he tightened his grip on her arm and his hand went to her cheek, wiping away a few tears with his thumb. She looked up at him with large eyes, "I can do whatever you want. Just, please."

He bit his lip, contemplating before a huge smile formed on his face, "Alright. Get in the RV." She quickly nodded her head as he let go of her arm, relief flooding through her. She couldn't believe that it had actually worked, was everyone going to come out of this mostly unharmed? Was nobody going to have to die tonight? Were they going to be okay?

It surprised her when Daryl quickly jumped up and lunged at Negan, knocking the other man to the ground. He had had enough of watching her try to sacrifice herself to this sadistic man, he couldn't just sit there and do nothing as he took her with him to do god only knows what to her. He would be the reason why she got hurt, or worse. He had to protect her, he's always felt that way and it's what he's always done. Dwight and Simon were quick to run over and pull a struggling and yelling Daryl off of their boss.

Negan got up and dusted himself off, "And you see! That's just the goddamned shit I told you not to do!" He said in anger, "Now," He said, nose twitching with pure rage, "Now I'm gonna kill one of you and take your little girlfriend here with me." He said, looking directly at Daryl before, without warning, walking over to Abraham and hitting him in the head with all of his strength. There was a deafening crack as everyone screamed and cried out for their friend, He laughed, "Look at that. Taking it like a champ!" He hit him again, "Damn!" Then several more times before he stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair, "Let this be a lesson to you. When you cross me, people die, when you attack me, people get butchered." He grabbed a sobbing Adalyn by her hair and dragged her alongside him as he yelled, "Let's move out!"


	2. Going Home

Negan threw Adalyn into the RV and had gotten into the driver's seat and started the engine. Several men piled into the large vehicle, including the men she recognized to be Dwight and Simon, the men that Negan had turned to most while they were outside. Adalyn scrambled to her feet and ran to the window. The sight that greeted her made her heart hurt.

Most were still on their knees either crying or silent. Glenn held Maggie in his arms as she sobbed, Rick sat on the ground looking completely stunned and defeated, and Daryl looked pissed as hell as he still fought against one of Negan's men trying to get to the RV. Her eyes landed on the bloody, disfigured body of Abraham and she couldn't stop her own sobs that had bubbling up inside of her chest from leaving her. That wasn't supposed to be how it happened. He was supposed to just take her and let all of them be, let them live. Things weren't supposed to end like that, they were going to be safe. They should've been safe.

Negan slammed his hand down hard on the steering wheel making Adalyn jump away from the window, afraid for just a moment that she wasn't supposed to be there, "You know, that didn't have to happen." He said practically growling, "But that mother fucker made me," He stole a glance back at her, "He made me." He shook his head, "They lost two people because of that prick."

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. Two people. Even before she had convinced him to take her they were only supposed to lose one. She couldn't blame Daryl, though. There was no way that she could blame him for what had happened. He was just trying to protect her. She knew that, and hoped that everybody else did, too. If someone was to blame it was her. She should have handled the situation better, said something that would have helped Daryl stay calm. She wasn't good enough to keep them all safe. She's never been good enough.

But it wasn't just regret and sadness that plagued her mind, there was also anger. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to just run up to him, yell at him and tell him how crazy and evil he was. She wanted to ask why. Why did he have to kill someone? But she knew more or less what his answer would be. If Daryl hadn't done what he did nobody would have had to have left harmed. So she just stayed quiet and didn't move as she tried to calm her breathing and stop the falling tears.

"Look kid," He said in a softer tone, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was still well beyond irritated, "I ain't gonna hurt you unless I have to." He thought for a moment as he started to drive away from the horrible scene outside of the window. It wasn't just that, though, he was also driving away from her family. Her life; everything she knows, or for that matter, everything she cares to know, "There is a lot we're gonna have to discuss when we get home. There's a lot of shit we're gonna have to work out."

Her heart raced a thousand beats a minute as complete fear overtook her body. What had she agreed to? What had she done? What was he going to do to her? Make her do? She found it next to impossible to keep her breathing regular as another sob wracked through her, which is exactly what she was trying to stop. But her mind wouldn't stop racing.

She had just watched that man kill one of her friends. Sure, he was kind an asshole and nobody knew what the fuck was going to come out of his mouth from one moment to the next. But he was a good man. Yeah, they had had a spat or two in the time that she had known him, but they were family. He had killed her family right in front of her.

At that second the most memorable thing about him that she could think of was that he would only ever call her 'kid', and most of the time when he walked past her he would clap her on the shoulder with a smirk. She was pretty sure he only did that because he knew it made her uncomfortable to be touched, but after a while she stopped really caring and quit letting it faze her. Even after she quit reacting, though, he still continued doing it.

She tried to continue to be mad but all she could feel at that moment was the devastating realization that she might not ever get to see any of them again. That she might have just fucked herself over more than she ever had before. But it was too late. It was on her, everything that happened from then on out was on her. She was the one that had made the decision to go with him in the hopes that nobody had to get hurt. Who knows, maybe her being in that RV might have saved someone. God, she hoped what she was doing wasn't for nothing.

The thought that she might have saved a life is what she decided to hold onto. If she hadn't gone then somebody else might have ended up with their brains splattered all over the ground. Her offering herself up to the devil must have done something.

Her whole body shook as she wrapped her arms around her legs and tried to focus on steadying her breathing. But then he spoke again, "You're the ones that killed twenty of my men, Adalyn. Twenty. You're sure fucking lucky that I only killed one of you, especially after those stunts that were pulled. Fucking lucky I wasn't in a worse mood."

"What's going to happen next?" Adalyn managed to say in a small voice. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know, but she knew that she needed to. She needed to know what was going to happen, but she knew that it more than likely wouldn't be a straightforward game with this man.

"Home." Is all he said to that as he turned his head and looked back at her a couple more times, "We'll discuss specifics when we're home." Home. Yeah, it was his home. They were leaving hers in the dust.

She carefully stood up. She had to try and make him think that she was stronger then what she was showing him. She had to be brave, bold. He had to know she was willing to fight. She slowly made her way to the front of the RV, "Can I sit here?" She asked, pointing at the empty passenger seat. He nodded his head and she sat down. It was silent for a few moments as she tried to think of what to say, what to do. But she was terrified and her mind went blank.

So fucking much for being brave, huh?

"Are you a murderer, Adalyn?" He asked, looking over at her.

Her brows furrowed as she looked down at her lap, "I think at this point we've all had to kill for one reason or another. But I haven't hurt anyone that didn't make me." That didn't deserve it. She hated having to pull a gun or a knife on anyone. It turned her stomach everytime she had to cause any pain to anyone, even if they had hurt her first. In her book, violence was an absolute last resort under every circumstance. Although, given the fact that she'd been put in life or death situations on multiple occasions? Yes, she's regrettably had to kill a few people.

"Like you made me?" He asked with a smirk and cocked eyebrow. That asshole.

She glared at him as she spoke, building up the courage to speak her mind even though she knew there was a chance he would kill her for it, "You think everything that happened was our fault? Do you think we wanted to kill anyone? Do you think we enjoy doing that kind of shit? You're the fucking physcopath, you're the one who thinks that you're better then everybody else. You're the one that tries to take anything and everything that you could possibly want with having no fears of repercussions. You're the mother fucking goddamned bastard."

He cracked his neck and took a hand off the steering wheel and grabbed a hold of the top of her ponytail, pulling it back, "You're going to have to learn to be more respectful to your master."

She winced as he pulled on her hair, "Master?" What the hell was he talking about? He wasn't her master and he couldn't control her. She spent her whole life trying to convince everybody that she was her own person. This man couldn't take that away from her, could he?

"Damn straight, my little puppy dog. You belong to me now. You do as I say when I goddamned say it. Understand? You're mine. You gave yourself to me, you said you'd do anything, did you not? And this is what you have to do." He pulled out her hair tie and threw it out the window, he ruffled her hair, "I like it when my puppy's hair is down."

She tried to swat his hand away, but he grabbed onto her wrist with bruising force, "Stop it!" She yelled as he pulled her towards him with a loud growl.

Fear coursed through her veins at the pure anger that covered his face, "Puppy never lays a finger on Master. When she does, she gets punished." He pushed her back behind the seats, "And you'll receive that punishment when we get home, am I understood?" She didn't respond as she stared at him in shock, "Do you fucking understand me!"

She jumped at his loud, harsh tone as fresh tears sprung to her eyes, "Yes." She whimpered quietly, not meeting his eye.

"Yes what, Puppy?" He growled in anger.

"Sir?" She said more as a question as she wasn't completely sure what he wanted her to say.

"When Puppy acknowledges me she is to call me Master." He said with a slight chuckle, she could swear that this man was bipolar with how different he was acting from one second to the next, "So, what do you say, Puppy?"

"Yes," She hesitated for a long moment. Was she really going to let this man degrade her like that? What was he going to do to her when they got to his place? Was it worth fighting him at the moment over something as feeble as words? She didn't think about it any longer when he warningly glared back at her, "Master." She really was weak, wasn't she?

"You can be a good girl if you want to." He said, completely turning against her and watching the road. She looked around at the five other men around her, none would meet her eye except a stocky, middle aged man. He smirked at her and licked his lips, making Adalyn avert her eyes and scoot back until her back hit the bed at the end of the large vehicle.

She ran her hand through her messed up hair and closed her eyes, all they were trying to do was help Maggie. How had things turned so fast? She felt her lip begin to quiver as she hoped that Maggie would be okay, that they all would be. She hoped that the Saviors had just left them and that they had gotten Maggie and Daryl to Hilltop as fast as they could to make sure that they were both okay. She bit her lip to stop it from shaking, she prayed that the baby would make it and that Daryl wasn't very hurt.

She really wanted to be there with them, to know for sure that they were alive. But she was doing what she had to, right? She was protecting them, wasn't she? She knew that they would be okay, they always have been and she knew they always would be. Nobody can completely wipe them out, smash all sense of hope. They were way too fucking strong to be broken by anyone, let alone this bastard and his self proclaimed "Saviors". They'd made it that far, she'd be damned if she wasn't sure they'd finish this long ass race in first place.

The RV hit a speed bump, it startled Adalyn causing her to lurch forward. She caught herself from falling on her face and looked unjust in time to hear the thundering voice of Negan once again, "Home sweet home." He said grinning back at her, "Ready to go? Ah, it doesn't fucking matter if you're not." He said walking back and crouching down in front of the girl on the floor, "Come on." He said calmly as he held out his hand for her, "I really don't want to have to hurt you, girl. I don't. Honestly that's the last thing I want to do today, but I'll still do it if I have to."

She tentatively took his hand afraid of making him mad again. He smiled at her as he stood up, pulling her up with him. She pulled her hand away when he didn't let go, he glared at her but didn't do anything else about it. He grabbed a fistful of the back of her shirt and pushed her in front of him. He took her out of the RV and continued pushing her along.

She stared at the walkers that were stuck on the large fence and felt sick. That was a tragedy just waiting to happen, nothing like that could ever end well. From experience she knew that walkers shouldn't be used to guard anything, let alone your stronghold. But she didn't say anything and just walked along with him, wishing he would take his hand off of her.

He shoved her through the front door, "Welcome home." When she faced him he struck her in the head with his baseball bat, knocking her out. He caught her as she fell to the ground, "My little puppy."


	3. Let's Make a Deal

Adalyn awoke with a hard jolt, which made her head hurt even more as it felt like her brain was moving around freely inside of her skull. Someone touched her head, making her try to fight and hit whoever or whatever was near her, but she quickly realized she couldn't move her arms or legs. She frantically looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

It was a small, square room that was only being lit by a single bulb that was hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The room was empty other than the metal chair that she was sitting in. It was bolted to the floor, her wrists were handcuffed to the arms of the chair and her legs were tied with ropes to the legs.

Her eyes quickly shot to the man standing next to her. His face was neutral as he silently observed her for a few seconds. He was a tall, graying man in a lab coat and checkered shirt. The man sighed, "He hit you pretty hard. You're just lucky that he hit you with the handle and not the end that would've been fatal."

She glared at the man, "Yeah, so fucking lucky." She yanked on the handcuffs and cursed. The man opened his mouth and barely even got out a word before she interrupted him, "I can't get out of them, I know." But that fact wouldn't stop her from trying.

"That's not what I was going to say." He said, taking a step back and crossing his arms, "I was going to tell you that the wound is superficial and you'll be fine." He walked over to the door as she watched him the entire time, he placed his hand on the doorknob, "Negan should be here soon." He gave her a sympathetic look, which only made her glare harden, and left the room.

She looked down at herself, eyes widening instantly. He had taken her clothes and left her in her black boy shorts, blue sports bra and white camisole. Her breathing began to increase as she wondered what all they had done to her, what they were going to do to her. Why had they taken her clothes? Had they touched her? Lord, she hoped that they had an innocent reason to have undressed her. But she doubted it.

She cursed out loud and looked around the dank room, wishing she knew exactly what was going to happen. She had never done good with not knowing the outcome of any given situation, even though that had been her life for a long time by that point.

Her eyes shot to the door and she hardened her features as much as she could as she heard it unlock and creak open. Negan walked in with his bat proudly slung over his shoulder, his cocky ass grin still plastered on his face. He shut the door and walked over to her, looking her in the eye. She looked up at the tall man in front of her and couldn't help but feel like she had made a mistake giving herself to this man.

She gripped the armrests to keep her hands from shaking and did her best to mask the fear that was quickly overtaking her at his lack of words. He looked her over for several minutes, not uttering a single word, which was very much a contrast to how he had been earlier. He didn't seem to be able to shut his mouth as he went on and on during their prior encounter. His silence unnerved her debatably as much as when his eyes lingered in places they shouldn't have.

She had never been that exposed to anyone before, she'd always been the kind of girl to wear baggy jeans and oversized flannel or t-shirts. But there she sat, all her modesty being thrown out the window as his eyes ran up her long legs, lingering on her underwear before darting up to meet her eye.

"I know you're scared." He said quietly. She breathed out a puff of air that she hadn't realized she'd been holding when he finally spoke. It wasn't like she wanted to hear him go off on another rant, but she much preferred his degrading, cynical words to complete silence and long staring.

"Of you?" She matched his level of speaking. She knew that she had to try and make herself appear to be strong willed, unafraid, even though she was scared shitless, "What's the worst thing you could do to? Kill me? I'm not afraid to die." The way his eyes squinted and he searched her face for any sign of a bluff made her think of the time she had told Rick that. He had looked at her in a similar manner, like he didn't quite believe her but he also wasn't sure that she wasn't being genuine.

Her eyes fell for a moment as that memory flooded through her. She wanted nothing more than to be back home, grieving the loss of a friend with her family. Instead she was bound to a chair in front of the man who had done it, unsure of what he was going to do to her. But she did her best to think about those memories, that memory in hopes of it calming her down.

_~~Flashback to three months ago, twenty miles outside of Alexandria~~_

_Adalyn ran as fast as she could, doing her best to keep Rick's pace. They had a group of scavengers chasing after them, hot on their tail. They had come across them when they were scouting out a hospital on the edge of an abandoned town. They knew from first glance that they wouldn't be harmless, that they weren't the kind of men they'd want to stay around. They were proven right very quickly as they tried to attack them and steal all of the supplies that they had on them._

_Rick quickly pulled Adalyn into a small, dusty cabin. He held his finger over his lips, signaling for her to stay quiet. She nodded as he grabbed onto her wrist and led her further into the little building. He sat down on the bed in the single bedroom, looking up at her with furrowed brows. He had worry etched into every inch of his face._

_"We'll camp out here for the night, hopefully they'll have cleared out by morning." She sighed with a nod, sitting down on the floor with her back to the bed._

_"Things are never easy, are they?" She asked softly, leaning her head back and closing her eyes._

_"Doesn't seem like it, huh?" He answered with a forced chuckle._

_"It just always seems like we're fighting something, or someone." She shook her head and sighed, "One of these times I swear I'm not going to make it out." She said, remembering all the times that even just she had gotten into serious trouble._

_"Don't say that, Adalyn. Never say that. It doesn't matter what all happens, just keep fighting. Don't ever give up." He said sternly, looking her in the eye._

_"I'm not. I just sometimes think about everyone we've lost, and how easy it would've been for me to have been in their positions, ya know? It's not hard to die, but it sure as hell is to live." She responded honestly, silently wondering if this was the most serious conversation they've had yet to have._

_"I don't think I could agree more." He referred to her last comment, laying down on the old mattress._

_"I'm not afraid to die." She said nonchalantly, without much thought, "I've seen so much death, before all this shit even started. I've seen so many people get hurt, it can just get hard to care." She looked over at him to see him staring at her intently with furrowed brows, searching her face with every word she said, "I guess I said that wrong." She brushed her hands against her pants, "I'm afraid of dying, but I'm not afraid to be dead. Dying is pretty terrifying, so painful. But being dead is supposed to be peaceful." He was about to say something before she cut him off, "Don't worry, Rick. I'm not suicidal or anything, I'm just thinking out loud."_

_~~End Flashback~~_

"But are you afraid for your friends to die? Your little boyfriend? What was his name again? Daren?" Negan asked his questions with a wide smirk and a twinkle in his eye as she glared harder and harder as he went on.

"Daryl." She spat, "But he's not my boyfriend."

"Why not?" He asked, enjoying seeing the blush grow on her face as she averted her eyes, "It's not hard to see that you like each other. He was practically eye fucking you while you were on your knees." He laughed at her discomfort.

She shook her head, "You don't know what you're talking about." Sure, she had had a crush on him for practically the entire time she knew him, and she had thought countless times about how much she'd love for something more to come out of their friendship. But she wasn't stupid. She knew it was a pipe dream, that it would never happen. She knew for certain that he didn't like her like that, they were just friends, and she was fine with that.

"Don't be so clueless." He said, circling her chair a few times before stopping in front of her again, "You know, there are reasons why I decided it was smart to bring you back with me, more than the fact that you're a fine piece of ass."

She wished he would shut his mouth and stop with his inappropriate words, "Really? Because I just figured you're just another disgusting old man with sadistic motives who thought it would be fun to prey on those weaker than him." She was being fucking bold, and she didn't hate it, "Why else would you have taken my clothes?"

"I'm really not as bad as you think." He said coolly, trying to mask the anger that she saw flash through his eyes as she spoke, "We took your clothes to make sure you weren't concealing any weapons, it wouldn't be good for any of us if you decided you changed your mind about coming here."

She wasn't thrilled with his reasoning but decided to drop it for the moment, "Why did you decide to bring me here?" She asked, afraid that if they stopped talking things would escalate in ways she wouldn't want to deal with.

"To make a deal." He answered simply. She cocked an eyebrow, "If you do what I say then they don't get hurt. But if you disobey then I have to hurt them." He chuckled, "And vice versa. You," He tapped her nose, and all she could think about when he did it was how much she wished she could have bitten his finger, "My little puppy, will not get hurt if you listen, and if they listen. But if they don't follow the rules, then I'll be forced to hurt you. No matter how much I would hate to have to do that."

"What are you going to ask me to do?" She asked skeptically. Either way it would be tempting to take the deal so that her people would be more protected. After all, that was the main reason she volunteered herself in the first place. But depending on what was to be expected of her, she didn't know what she'd end up agreeing to yet.

"Nothing bad, I promise. So long as they follow the rules, you'll be just fine." He answered truthfully, not intending to do much with her until he was forced to.

"And if they don't? Then what?" She questioned, not feeling any more at ease by what he had said.

"It just depends on what they do, and the mood I'm in on that day. But you will get punished." He leaned forward on Lucille, "Maybe sometimes pretty bad. But just know I don't want to do that to you, anything bad that happens will be their fault. Or your own, but I'm not expecting much trouble from you." He chuckled as she lowered her eyes once again, thinking about his proposal.

Hopefully if they knew the stakes they wouldn't do anything too risky unless they knew for absolute certainty it would work. She knew that anything she agreed to would only turn out to be temporary, for she was confident that her people would find a way to kill Negan and rescue her. Nothing that she agreed to would be permanent, and then if that were the case then she shouldn't decline. Not if it would save them from any more hurt than what was necessary.

"Alright. Deal." She agreed, willing to risk the bad for all the good it would do for them.

He smiled wide at her, "Then it starts right now, puppy." He said, reaching into his pocket to fish out a key, "No fighting once I uncuff you, okay? Just follow me." He unlocked both handcuffs and kneeled in front of her to work at taking the ropes off. She rubbed at her sore wrists as he threw the ropes aside, standing up to offer her a hand. He offered her a hand, giving her a warning glare as she hesitated.

She quickly grabbed ahold of his hand, not wanting to mess up instantly. He gripped her hand tight as he led her out of the room, glancing down at her after a moment as they walked down the long halls, to see her free arm wrapped tightly around her body with her head bowed. He stopped her in her tracks as he quit walking, making her stare up at him in confusion.

"Take my jacket." He told her, sliding the leather off his arms and wrapping it around her shoulders, "I'm not trying to humiliate you." She tentatively slid her arms through the sleeves as she eyed him cautiously, worried that he had ulterior motives, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll get you something better to wear once I get you settled in.

She wasn't sure where he was taking her, what he was going to do to her. That scared her shitless. She despised the mystery of what was going to go down while she was there, she just hoped that Daryl and the others didn't do anything stupid. She didn't want herself or anyone else getting hurt, she was tired of that bullshit. She was ready for peace, the knowledge that everything was going to be okay for once. But she knew that wouldn't be the case quite yet. But they'd get there at some point. Even if that meant Negan and the Saviors had to fall first, her people would get the lives that they deserved.


	4. No Room for Regret

It was silent as they walked for what felt like forever. Adalyn's head throbbed and she wasn't paying much mind to the directions that they turned. In retrospect she probably should have just in case it was necessary to know her way around, but she was too preoccupied thinking about what all his "punishments" might be. She was scared of what all they would entail, and even though she knew it wouldn't do her any good, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering.

"You'll be staying here with me for now, I need to be able to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't misbehave." Negan said, finally letting go of her hand and opening a door.

She furrowed her brows and peered into the room. She looked up at him worriedly, afraid to stay in the same room as him. Sleep in the same room as him. She knew that he was a really bad guy, a psychopathic murderer, so she wasn't sure just how far he would take things with her. Especially whenever she inevitably ended up getting punished. This man scared her beyond words, and it was getting harder and harder to hide that fact.

"Come on, long legs." He smirked at her blush as she averted her eyes back to the ground. He put his hand on her lower back and gently nudged her through the door. She swallowed hard and looked around at the fancily decorated bedroom. It was very obviously the nicest room in the entire building, from the three huge windows at the end of the room to his nice ass leather couch. Even his lamps were somehow the nicest of it's kind that she had ever seen. But she supposed when you didn't have to worry about paying for shit and you took everything you wanted, you could have your room look however you could think.

"Take a shower, you smell like shit." He pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. She only turned around to face him, unmoving as the idea of undressing made her even more nervous, especially when she didn't have any clothes to wear when she got out, "You'll have something to wear by the time you're out, I wouldn't worry about that." He laughed as she shifted her feet, "Now, give me my jacket and get your cute little ass into that shower."

She swallowed hard and nodded, slowly unzipping the jacket, wishing he'd let her wear it until she was behind closed doors. But she supposed it didn't really matter because he'd seen her in her underwear while she was still chained up to that god forsaken chair. But that didn't stop her face from heating as he licked his lips and smirked, reaching his hand out to take the jacket from her. He didn't even attempt to hide the fact that he was checking her out, the way his eyes roamed her body before meeting her nervous eyes.

He threw his jacket onto the bed and turned around, only to look at her over his shoulder, "I expect you to be cleaning yourself when I get back. I won't be long." With that he left the room, making sure to lock it behind him. She shifted uncomfortably, scared to move as she half expected him to come straight back and humiliate her some more.

But after an incredibly long minute she decided she better get moving before he does actually come back and do something more than merely humiliate her. She chewed on her lower lip as she made her way into the bathroom, closing the door and sighing when she saw there wasn't a lock. She wasted no more time as she turned the water on and quickly stripped. She wanted this shower to go as fast as it could so that she wouldn't be more exposed for any longer than necessary.

She got into the water and scrubbed her hair to get all the dried mud and blood out before grabbing the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo he had set out. She opened it and sniffed, wrinkling her nose because she thought it smelt foul and artificial. But she used it nonetheless because the only other option was his men's shampoo, actually, she probably should've just used that.

She soaped up her entire body, jerking when she heard the door open. That movement caused shampoo to spill out into her eye, making her curse as she tried to rinse it out, "Don't hurt yourself, I'm just leaving your clothes." She heard Negan say through the sound of the water before the door closed again.

Under normal circumstances she probably would've enjoyed the fact that she had the ability to take a hot shower, but not then. She was tense and scared the entire time, just wanting to get it over and done with so she could get dressed. She was scared and shaky, her scalp burning with each drop of water. She found herself to be even clumsier than usual when she knocked the shampoo bottle into the floor and she dropped the bar soap a couple of times. She just wanted to be done already.

She turned off the water and took a deep breath before peeking her head out from behind the curtain to make sure he hadn't tricked her and he was still in there. She lowered her head and sighed when she found the room empty. But she was still tentative as she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body before she wrung her hair out and stepped over the rim of the tub.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what he had set out for her. On the top of the pile there was a skimpy black bra and matching thong. She swallowed hard and decided it would be best if she just put back on her old stuff. That is until she looked down to where she had discarded her clothes on the floor to find them missing. She cursed and glared down at the clothes he had given her, picking up the panties with a huff before sliding them up her legs, grimacing as she got them up her hips. She had never worn a thong before and she found it terribly uncomfortable, but it had to be better than nothing, even if just barely.

She put the bra on next, which seemed more like a thin layer of fabric to her as her nipples, hard from the cool air, were very prominent through it. She picked up the dress with a hard glare. It was incredibly short with spaghetti straps and it had a deep v cut. There was no way she could wear that. She felt like it would be worse than what she had been wearing, and that said a lot. She would never let anyone see her in something like that. Hell, she wouldn't want to see herself in something like that. Something so tight and exposing, she felt uncomfortable already, especially since she was still standing there in underwear.

She picked her towel up and wrapped it back tightly around her body, knowing that even just in that she'd be better covered. She wiped her mouth as tears came to her eyes. He couldn't have any good intentions with giving her things like this to wear. She was scared shitless and had no clue what she should do. She couldn't run, and if she fought he'd run to Alexandria and hurt someone. She was willing to let him hurt her if she had to, but she wasn't ready or prepared for that reality quite yet.

She sat down and leaned her back against the tub. She couldn't go out there. She couldn't face him. She wasn't ready. She kept herself on high alert with her eyes fixated on the door as she knew it couldn't be locked. She wasn't safe, not for one moment. But there was nothing she could do. Nothing besides wait and see what he decided to do.

She wasn't sure how long she was in there for, but it was apparently too long for Negan's liking as he banged on the door, "What the fuck is taking so long?" There was a pause, "You're not touching yourself or anything, are you?" She heard his distinctive laugh sound through the wood of the door.

"Stop it!" She screamed back, halting his amusement, "Just stop it!" Tears streamed down her face at the thought of him coming in there and doing anything to her.

She jolted and quickly brought her legs up to her chest when the door suddenly opened, "I'll let that slide this time, pretty girl. I mean, this is a pretty emotional time for you, I get that. But if you do that again I won't be as willing to forgive." He picked up the dress and threw it at her, "Get dressed and get your ass back in there." He turned around and walked out the door, turning back to her for a moment, "And you don't get to close the door, either."

She tried to glare, but the quiver in her lip made him shake his head and laugh. She watched as he retreated into his bedroom, taking a seat on his four post, king sized bed. Which of fucking course, was across from the bathroom, giving him a clear view of her. She stood up on shaky legs, gripping the black piece of shit fabric in her hand as she turned around and stepped back into the tub.

She'd be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of dressing in front of him, even if the aftermath wouldn't be much better. She had to be strong. She had to see this through. She couldn't let him win.

She threw the towel over the shower rod and unzipped the dress, sliding in over her body, her frown deepening when even after she tugged at it it wouldn't go any further than not even half way down her thighs. She reached behind her back and zipped it back up. She just stood there for a long few moments as she looked down at herself, shame overcoming her. She hated everything about that dress, and everything it stood for.

She flung open the curtain and held her head up, trying to appear confident even though all she wanted was to hide away where no one could find her. She stared into his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe with a cocked eyebrow.

He wet his lips and looked her up and down, "That was smart, I have to give you that. Hiding in the shower? Not bad." She kept eye contact as he walked agonizingly slowly toward her, "You look good." He licked his lips again before biting his lip with a groan, "Fucking _ amazing,  _ actually _. _ " Before she realized what he was doing he'd hooked his finger through the slim fabric between her breasts, "Probably shouldn't have bothered getting ya this, though."

Her eyes widened and she didn't hesitate to shove him as hard as she could, he barely stumbled a step before he steadied himself again, "Don't fucking touch me." She growled, crossing her arms over her chest to try and hide the fact that the dip of the collar stopped at the line between her breasts and stomach. She wanted him to see and be able to touch as little as possible.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a long moment before he spoke, "You're right, I'm sorry." She scoffed as she gave him a sideways glare, "I'm not too big to admit that I shouldn't have touched you like that." His voice was calm, but oddly not as eerie as it normally seemed to be.

She looked down, not meeting his eye anymore as she felt hers well up with tears. She wanted to go home. No part of her felt safe, that she should be there. She didn't want to be there. But no matter what happened she'd have to be until things got sorted out. She wanted Daryl. Even just to see him again would mean everything to her. She knew it had only been maybe a handful of hours since the last time she saw him, but that wasn't under good circumstances.

"Come on, don't start crying." He pursed his lips for a moment, brows furrowing before he spokes again, "Follow me, Adalyn." She didn't argue as she followed behind him, keeping her distance as he made his way into the bedroom, stopping in front of his bed, "Sit."

She wiped away her tears and didn't move, afraid of what he would do if she got on his bed, but also afraid of what he'd do if she didn't, "No." Was her response as she stared at her feet.

"I'm not going to hurt you like that, Addie. Just sit." It was evident in her body language and her facial expressions what had been bothering her, at least to him. Her frown deepened as she carefully lowered herself onto the mattress, keeping a close eye on him the entire time.

He crouched down in front of her, looking up at her face, "I know that you don't want to be here, that you'd much rather be back home fucking your boyfriend or some shit, but you have to accept that this is your life now. At least for the foreseeable future. You did this, Puppy, this was your decision. So pucker up buttercup, you haven't seen anything yet." He stood up and her eyes followed him as he made his way over to the kitchenette, "Whenever I'm here, at least pretend like there's any semblance of happiness to see me. You should be excited to see Master, and with time you will be. I promise you that." His voice was serious, not his normal playful tone. He turned to face her full on with a smile, "You hungry?"


End file.
